Travelin' Soldier
by Sassiersphinx81
Summary: Just something I thought up when I was listening to Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! I was listening to a multitude of different songs today and this one stood out to me. If you have ever heard the song 'Travelin' Soldier' by The Dixie Chicks, you might understand this. I don't know, it just came to me and has been going on in my head all day screaming to get out. So here you go.**

**Travelin' Soldier**

Cristina watched him walk in, and take a booth by the window, his Army dress stood out from the other patrons in the diner. He looked up at her once, and looked quickly down at his menu. Walking over, she gave him a smile.

"Hi." She spoke and got him raise his head once more. A set of brown eyes looked up, and met hers.

"Hi." He gave a shy smile. "I know this sounds strange, but you wouldn't sit and talk to me, would you? I am waiting for my bus, but am rather early. By a few hours."

She understood. "And it's making you a bit scared?" He nodded. "I get off in an hour, and I know where we can go."

His smile got brighter. "Thank you, eh… I don't know your name."

A smile and a wink. "Cristina."

"Thank you Cristina. I'm Ezio." He inclined his head, and ordered some coffee.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They sat side by side on the end of the peer behind the diner. It overlooked the lake that was there and the sun shone on the water, shining ripples here and there. Ezio looked over and smiled at Cristina. "I want thank you for talking to me. I have no one to speak my fears to and," He rubbed the back of his neck, "I just thought you looked nice."

Cristina smiled and played in the water with a bare toe. It felt good on her hot feet. "I am nice, but I know what you mean. Don't you have family?"

He shook his head. "My father and brothers died a few years ago in an accident and my mother and sister are far from here. I joined the Army to help people. To make a difference."

She casted her eyes over the water. "That is a noble reason. I am sorry to hear about your family. Do you think your dad would be proud of your choice?" He nodded. "Then he will be with you."

"Cristina, I know we haven't known each other long, but can I send letters to you since I have no one else. You probably have a boyfriend, but I just want someone to send letters with." The words came out of his mouth in a rush that she almost had a problem understanding them, but when she finished processing them, she chuckled.

"Of course you can send me letters! It will be like a penpal. I have always wanted one." She bumped him with her shoulder, which made him laugh.

Quickly pulling the small notebook she had in her apron out, she jotted down her address. "I will write you once a week, if that's alright?" He looked at the address and tucked it away in the breast pocket of his jacket.

"That sounds good." Cristina gave his hand a squeeze. "And if you need to talk sooner, write sooner."

"Thank you." He smiled brightly.

They walked back up the hill after she slipped the black flats on, and when his bus pulled up, she gave him a peck on the cheek and wished him good luck.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

His letters came like clockwork. One a week and sometimes two. They had become friends through the letters, telling their hopes, dreams, fears. They first came from an Army base in California, then from Vietam. She would always lay on her bed and read them out loud to no one. They made her smile until she got one that brought tears to her eyes.

_My Dearest Cristina, _

_It's getting kind of rough over here. There are fights every day and the men in my unit are scared they will not get to come home, but home is always with me. I know we have not known each other long, but sometimes the only thing that gets me through the day is thinking about that day you sat with me on the peer and helped me get over my fears of what I was about to embark on. _

_I think about you pretty smile, and wonder if this is love I feel for you. It could be, but if you don't mind, I would like to see when I come home. They say this will not last much longer and I will get leave when I come back to the states. Would you let me come see you? I may not be able to write for a while because of the fighting, but don't worry. I will always see you when I close my eyes. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Ezio_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Friday football in the small town Cristina lived in was a big entertainment and where they got all the local news from the war. She sat there, a smile on her face, listening to the national anthem. The singer they had was one of the chorus singers and he was a wonderful singer.

The principal got up when the Lord's prayer was said and the anthem finished. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may we please take this time to bow our heads for the list of the local men killed in action." And she listened to his call out the names.

A few of the men she knew from the diner and a few she had even went to school with, but the last name called sent her running. "Ezio Auditore. Thank you and please keep their families in your prayers."

Cristina ran under the bleachers, tears running down her face. There had to be a mistake. He could not be dead. She had just got a letter from him three days ago. No. it was not true, but in her broken heart, she knew. She would never see him again.

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

**Like I said, this just came to me as I was listening to the song as I had to go meet my mother-in-law at the mall. It was brewing in my head for like four hours and finally I got the chance to get it out. It was a bear to not buy a notebook and write it down as I was walking around. I hope everyone liked it.**

_*Sassiersphinx*_


End file.
